Jinchuuriki king
by Shinen no Hikari
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are placed together on an important mission that could decide the fait of the world, but will it bring them closer together, or will something go wrong. Rating based primarily on strong language.NaruHina. strong Naruto.
1. I'd rather love a demon

**AN: **Yo Shinenhere and this is the first fanfic I've ever written and my first time on as a registered user. If you want to review I'd love to here your input. If you don't want to then don't it's that simple. Flames will be used to heat myself up in the morning when I wake up in my freezing cold Southern Alabamian home. But seriously guys if you don't like don't read. Anyway just to let you know I'll use Japanese when I can but don't expect it all the time especially not the honorifics I rarely remember to use them but I will at certain special times. And for all those guys out there wondering who D is I am the one who would review under that alias and who probably continue to do so. So any complaints send them now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and anyone who tries to sue I have a saved good lawyer (so what if he's only 14) (and he is saved good and not damn good because unlike most lawyers he is too self-righteous for his own good, but hey he's still one of my top friends) and now that we're done with all the legal stuff on to the story.

_**Chapter 1: I'd Rather Love a Demon**_

Hinata Hyuga was currently packing for a high A-ranked mission that had been given to only her and her beloved crush and the guy of her dreams: Naruto Uzumaki.

/flashback-One hour ago (the Hokage's tower)\\

Tsunade spoke, "Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, I have called you in here in order to give you a mission to protect the daimyos of the lands of Fire, Spring, Moon, Star, and Sun. Each daimyo will have their own shinobi there and as such this mission will be granted high A-rank status should you choose to accept. Be warned before hand with so many ninja around there will be much room for assassination attempts and one of you should be present to protect the fire daimyo at all times, again should you choose to accept this mission. They will be discussing negotiations for creating alliances so it would be in the mission's best interest that you protect all of the afore mentioned leaders when ever the chance arrives. Before I ask whether you accept this mission I must warn you that since Kakashi is still in the middle of a mission with the ANBU, and Kurenai is still in recovery from giving birth Naruto Uzumaki will be your replacement fourth member to your team and the replacement squad leader. This will be his first mission as a chunin cell leader." Naruto stepped forward to stand with his new team and old friends, "And so I ask you Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga do you accept this mission."

"With all do respect lady Hokage why does that idiot get to lead this mission. I mean he just received the rank of chunin, this is a high A-rank mission, and he is not even a usual member to our team. If anyone should be the squad leader it should be Shino." Barked Kiba. (No pun intended)

Tsunade replied calmly stating, "The brat is friends with two of the afore mentioned daimyo as well as he is also friends with the current hoshikage who will be overseeing the protection of the daimyo of the Land of Star. Also the Land of Fire's daimyo has become a strong supporter of him since the most recent chunin exams after Naruto's fight and requested him for his combat skill and leadership capability." This quickly shut up the irritated Inuzuka.

Surprising everyone in the room Hinata spoke up, "Excuse me Lady Tsunade is it possible to reduce the number of necessary shinobi for this mission, since there will be ninja from other villages involved in the protection of the daimyos, to where it is only myself and Naruto. Also a two person cell would be more flexible and swift in their movements and would need fewer supplies compared to a four person cell allowing reduced limitations. Finally it would be most beneficial if the pair consisted of the two of us because the most successful combination for this mission would be one consisting of a tracker and a combat class shinobi and while both of my teammates are skilled at tracking as well I believe I'm the most capable at tracking the unknown– which will be the most likely case of the assassin- due to my byakugan."

Everyone just looked at Hinata in shock until finally Tsunade spoke, "If you can convince the fire daimyo of your plan then it will be up to him." This time it was Hinata's turn to be stunned. She had spent quite some time trying to come up with an explanation to convince the Hokage, but she didn't expect it to actually work. What she didn't know was that the Hokage knew exactly what she was trying to do and she thought it best for a large number of people that Hinata's plan succeed.

Naruto and Hinata then went to ask the fire daimyo how he felt about their plan. He seemed to accept instantly seeing the Hyuga Heiress and the shinobi many had been calling the jinchuuriki king- Naruto had been given this title in reference to his defeat of the remaining akatsuki and his protection of the jinchuuriki who had yet to be captured as well as his resurrection (through kyubi's abilities of course) of a large number of akatsuki's victims which include Jiraiya, Salamander Hanzou, and the jinchuuriki who had been captured by the akatsuki the reference only being used by people of a high status such as daimyos, kage, etc as well as the jinchuuriki themselves- protecting him.

/end flashback\\

So here she was packing her ninja gear and some food so that she could meet Naruto and the fire daimyo at the north gate when she heard a knock at her door, "Come in." she called and as the door opened she saw that it was her father lord Hiashi Hyuga the leader of the Hyuga clan. "Yes father. What is it you would like for me to do before I leave for my mission?"

"I know what you are planning and I will not allow it." Hiashi responded.

Hinata looked at him like she was clueless as to what he was referring to and asked, "What are you talking about father?"

Hiashi replied with the sternest glare he could and firmly stated, "I will not allow you to fall in love with that demon. Do you understand? If you don't I will explain it to you. There is a reason why people act the way the way they do towards him such as attack and glare at him and remove him from there shops and charge him more than they charge other people. There is a reason why people refer to him as the jinchuuriki king. It's because he is a demon and not just any demon the worst of them all the king of demons and their protector. He is the one who killed the Fourth Hokage for the Kyubi was sealed into him the day he was born, and I will not allow my daughter to become infatuated with such a demon especially since such an act would bring the entire clan down with you because of it. Do you understand now my naïve child?" his ranting had found him pacing around the room and when he turned around to face his daughter he completely lost his composure in shock at what he saw. There was his daughter just sitting there unfazed. She even had the tiniest of smirks on her face. He was disappointed to see the smirk instead of tears or a look of hatred or pain or contempt or disappointment or at least a small scowl but instead of any of this he receives a smirk so he asks with as much disdain as possible, "And what has you so pleased?"

Oh Hinata knew alright how could she not know. She may not be the most proficient byakugan user in the clan but even she was capable of seeing the other chakra source in his body. Add that to how people treat him and the day he was born plus a little bit of research and she was able to figure the information out on her own and really she couldn't care less, "I do not believe you have the authority to tell me otherwise." She replied smugly which Hiashi noticed wasn't much like her at all.

"And what may I ask gave you that assumption my dear daughter?!" The Hyuga leader inquired with as much venom dripping of each word as he could possibly project. He was outraged at his daughter's insolence. How dare she say such a thing to him!

Hinata simply chuckled at his ignorance and elaborated, "You do understand dearest father that if I love him then all of your plans can be realized. You can place Hanabi as the heiress like you want and place me in the branch family like the elders want. The Hyuga clan would become stronger because of my children. You'll finally be rid of me your weak disappointment of a daughter. I don't care what you do to me as long as I am able to finally comfort Naruto and finally show him what it truly feels like to finally have a family to love and support him. Or would you rather me love the Uchiha traitor or that prodigy of a cousin of mine?"

"Hinata I don't care who you fall in love with or marry as long as it's not that damn demon." Hiashi stated in a defeated tone practically begging her at this point. Contrary to popular belief he did want the best for his daughter and feared what would happen to her if she did began dating the demon. He feared what the villagers would do to her and worst still what the Hyuga elders would do to her.

This time her smile did waver before falling into a frown and with mixed emotions she countered, "You still don't understand the truth do you father? Your ignorance and close mindedness surprises and disappoints me greatly." He recoils at her choice of words believing her incapable of ever insulting him and yet she calmly continued, "All these villagers have tried to kill him and yet he has saved their lives time and time again. His dream is to become the Hokage not just to gain honor and respect but also in order to continue to protect them. All this time he could have left them to die so many times for what they did to him and yet he still keeps them safe and plans to continue this in the future. And yet these wicked people who call themselves human continue to terrorize him. If these villagers are human and that kind hearted caring blond is a demon then I believe I'd rather love a demon. And I don't care what will happen to me as long as he finally gets what he truly deserves. Now if you'll excuse me I have a mission to attend to." Hiashi just stared on in disbelief at what his daughter had just said and what she was currently doing as she made the horse handseal and said, " wind style: intangibility jutsu" and then she just walked right through the walls of her room with her pack on her back going north. He couldn't help but let a look of pride cross his face she had become so much stronger since she found that eagle summon scroll.

/flashback\\

"I can't believe your dragging us back to your god damned home village of Konoha for punishment you damned bastard."

"Shut the hell up Suigetsu, as long as we're with my Sasuke everything will be fine." Yelled an irritated Karin who was tired of Suigetsu's complaining.

"What did you just say you perverted bitch!" screamed an irate sakura.

"you heard me you pink screaming whore! Sasuke is all mine!" Karin challenged as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke and earning a scowl and sigh from the Uchiha heir as a battle between the fangirl and the pervert began… again.

As the screams started coming and the fur started flying Kakashi had had enough of all of this teenage angst, "All of you shut the hell up! You might attract the attention of enemy ninja. Hinata use your byakugan to check the immediate area for enemies."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Hinata did just that but what she found she didn't expect. "I'll be right back."

"Okay just hurry up." Kakashi replied.

"Hai"

"Wait I'll go with you." Naruto volunteered

"No I'll be alright Naruto." She replied. She quickly returned and asked Kakashi about summoning scrolls. He just told her to question her father about it when she returned home which she did.

Neji and Hiashi then trained her for six months before she was finally capable of summoning and training with the boss eagle.

/end flashback\\

'She can stand up to me and she has become such a skilled shinobi that by now she should be ready to become a jounin. I'll have to speak with lady Tsunade about this. You better take good care of my baby girl Naruto because if she is hurt in any way you will have me to deal with. And you won't want to deal with this Hyuga clan head for if you have hurt or all owed my daughter to be hurt then not even the Kyubi will be able to protect you from my wrath.'

Jutsus:

Wind style: intangibility jutsu- as jutsu states it makes the user intangible granting them with the capability to pass through solid matter. Unfortunately liquid matter such as what would be created by a suiton jutsu or gaseous matter such as from fuuton jutsu. And since it is a fuuton jutsu then it is also weak against any form of katon jutsu especially since the molecules are already moving at an unstable pace and would just bee accelerated further. Luckily since it is a fuuton jutsu raiton jutsu are rendered useless compared to it and since it passes through solid matter doton jutsu are also rendered useless by it, and if the user has enough control over this jutsu they are capable of passing through suiton, fuuton, and katon jutsu in that order of difficulty. This is a high A-rank forbidden ninjutsu only for the most skilled shinobi in either chakra control and focus or fuuton element mastery both are suggested but not necessary.

AN: And I think that's about it. If you want to review cool go right ahead if you don't then don't. If you want me to continue this story send a review telling me so. I have all the other chapters done I just need to type and post them which will only be done if I get enough reviews telling me to.


	2. Demon's and Angel's love

AN: Well since I kept getting people saying continue here's chapter 2

AN: Well since I kept getting people saying continue here's chapter 2

Disclaimer: I already did this so don't bugging me about it

_**Chapter 2: Demon's and Angel's love**_

Hinata met up with Naruto and the fire daimyo at the north gate and headed towards the meeting place at the borders of Moon and Star. They figured it would take about 5 days to reach the designated border. The first day's trip was very quiet. Hinata was doing her best to stand straight with perfect posture, to stop fidgeting, and to stay focus. The fire daimyo noticed almost instantly as well as he knew exactly why. He also kept this fact to himself thinking 'Oh young love what a beautiful thing. (insert lecherous laughter here (obviously he expected something to happen that was at least a little inappropriate.))' Naruto was suspicious first Hinata starts acting weird and next the fire daimyo isn't scowling at him at all in fact if Naruto didn't know any better he'd think the guy was smiling at him. But that couldn't be right even if the guy supported him he should still hold at least some form of hatred or contempt for him it just didn't make since. 'Oh well I'm not supposed to be the informed one even if that is what my jutsu was supposed to be for.' He thought.

They traveled for six hours in the daylight before it all became night and they had to prepare a camp. Much of the journey so far consisted of Naruto running out ahead, Hinata speeding up to catch up, the fire daimyo bringing his horse to a gallop to get back along side the two of them, the daimyo telling them- in a fatherly tone- "Slow down you need to conserve your energy in case there is an attack.", them slowing down, and then the cycle continued again after 10 to 20 minutes. When they finally set up camp Naruto was so beat he fell asleep instantly and Hinata followed soon after leaving the feudal lord to as he wished without distraction.

As soon as Hinata had gone to bed the feudal lord tied his horse to a nearby tree and made himself a fire which he sat in front of while he thought over the recent events. 'If only you where here Minato. You'd be so proud of your son. He's like you in more ways than anyone can imagine- at least nowadays he is- and when he isn't acting like you he is exactly like Kushina. He must be making you both proud from where ever in the after life you are. You must be smiling down on him.' Then hears an unzipping sound and a rustling of leaves and without turning around he asks, "Going out for a late night walk, or something? Don't stay out too late. We can't sleep in too late tomorrow, or we may never get to the meeting town."

She merely gave a nervous "yes" for a reply and took off.

"Hum. Kids just s determined these days. Well I better take my own advice and get to bed soon. Especially in my old age I can't stay out too late." The aging daimyo thought out loud. Within the next hour he had put out the fire, gotten into his tent, and was fast asleep.

One hour later, Naruto wakes up and thought, 'man I got to piss a waterfall.' He got out of the tent and walked a good distance from the tent and began relieving himself. While he was out there he started to listen to the natural habitat around him and heard a waterfall not to far off in the distance. 'Hum ironic a waterfall. Wait a second I'm getting a disturbing since of déjà vu. It's all so familiar let's see: Hinata's missing from her tent, I've got to pee like crazy, we're near a waterfall, and –hey what's that,' when he is done relieving himself he hides behind a bush and stares into the waterfall. There dancing beneath the water of the waterfall and shine of the moonlight was a mysterious silhouette that seemed vaguely familiar only a little different from the last time he'd seen it, 'It's that same angel from the search for that special bug. I knew I hadn't been dreaming or just seeing things. Huh Kiba owes me a visit to Ichiraku's and man am I gonna get all the ramen I can out of that visit.'

"**Stop thinking about your stomach and all the gloating you'll be doing when you get back home and start figuring out a plan to find out who she is. Don't let her get away like last time act like that Nara friend of yours and figure something out that can catch without hurting her or letting her get away." **Kyubi growled trying to get his container off thoughts of food and onto thoughts of getting a useful mate –at least in Kyubi's eyes.

'Yeah but since when have you been interested in my love life Kyubi?' Naruto inquired.

**"What love life. But seriously you're an idiot kit. Let me spell it out for you so that you don't hurt that underused thing you call a brain- I don't want to have to fix that as well. If my container has kits that have a powerful mother, not just a powerful father- which you're still a long ways away from- then his kits will be powerful to. If his kits are powerful then the clan he creates with them will be powerful as well. If this clan is powerful and he is the leader of this clan then he will be at least equally as powerful. Do you see my reasoning here yet kit?"**

**'**Ah I guess I can't argue with that logic so what's the plan?'

"**Oh no! I already know who she is your going to have to figure it out on your own. It will be good practice for you."**

Naruto thought for a little while and then it hit him _**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" **_a ring of Narutos circled around the angel. It was so dark that she didn't even notice a thing, "Set up the nets" they whispered down the line only loud enough for the next one to here, and they then shot wire up forming a giant dome of a net that surrounded and entrapped her which was when they showed themselves. She tried to run but got caught in the net and when she came face to face with her attacker he gaped in awe and she blushed "Hinata-chan" he whispered too stunned to do anything else.

AN: there another chapter done. Well sorry for the clichés, the unoriginality, the cliffhanger, and the peeing scene, but I at least got some development and I promise there are going to be very few or very small cliffhangers in this story so just bare with it. Well thank you and goodnight.


End file.
